


Sometimes, a cloud is just a cloud

by pony_express



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Logan knows what every cloud means.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatLeePT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/gifts).



They’re small fluffy white things in the sky that owe their existence to water in the air. They often form in random shapes that children like to pretend are animals, or people even. They mean different things to different people, and to Logan they were a window into the mind of his lover. 

Ororo was a master of the weather and sometimes her mood would affect it, even if she wasn’t forcing it. Her happiness would spill over and clouds would seem to vanish, if something was bothering her the sky would disappear, and grey clouds appear. 

But it was more than that. More than the obvious. She can shape the clouds and reading those had become easier and easier. Usually the rule was the smaller the cloud the happier she was, but it wasn’t always the case.

Logan noticed a small grey cloud forming at the edge of the garden. It’s shape denoted happiness, but it’s colour displayed sadness. Logan looked across the garden to find Ororo looking down. 

“You okay?” he asked, when he was still on approach.

Ororo simply nodded, so Logan stepped closer. 

“I saw the cloud,” Logan vaguely pointed to where he last saw it, “and I thought-” he started as an explanation. 

“Fear not, my dear, Logan,” she smiled, “for the clouds have no bearing on my mood. I simply mean to water these plants.” And she stepped back into Logan arms, to enjoy the roses that were now in bloom.

He hugged her side on, and smiled too, as he watched the flowers with her. 

Sometimes, a cloud was just a cloud. A small white fluffy thing that owed its existence to water in the air, and to the lovely lady in his arms.


End file.
